Respect
by nitenel
Summary: I wrote this after the death of Osama bin Laden.  I was a little bit upset about the way people responded to this.  Please review.  I would love to see your view.  If this offends you in any way, I sincerely apologize.


Author's Note: I'm just a little disgusted by the way people are responding to the death of Bin Laden…

_Five days after the Battle of Hogwarts_

It's dark outside. The wind howls around a small cottage in the middle of nowhere. A single light is on in a small kitchen where a small group of people is sitting at the wooden table. One of people, a young woman, clears her throat. "We must do something with the bodies."

A man snorts. "Let them rot. They don't deserve better."

Another man, this time a tall black man, says, "They deserve something, George. We will not desecrate their bodies just because they backed the wrong side."

Other people at the table fidget, some uncomfortable with the idea.

"Deserve something?" George demands, "Those bastards killed my brother and you want to honor them?"

"I did not say that. I said they don't deserve to rot," the black man counters.

"I agree with Kingsley," says a balding red head.

A silence envelops the kitchen. "What about… Him?" asks another red head.

Speaking for the first time, a young man with jet-black hair and a peculiar scar says, "Burn him. I will do it."

"Harry… You don't have to… On of us can do it," says a red headed girl.

"No, Ginny. It has to be me," Harry says firmly.

"Why not burn the rest of the Death Eaters, too?" asks George, his eyes shining.

"And dance on their ashes? And sing songs of praise? And cheer?" hisses a plump woman sitting in the corner, "If we do that, we are no better than them."

There are a few nods along the table. George looks taken aback and doesn't say anything.

"Another thing to add to Molly's – if we treat them with disrespect, this includes the survivors, then they are martyrs. Why inspire them to do bad anymore?" points out the young woman who spoke first.

"That's a good point, Hermione," acknowledges another red head, "Who knows what the repercussions of treating the bodies badly would be."

Hermione beams. Another silence envelops the kitchen. Looking around at everyone else, Molly speaks up, "Personally, I have been disgusted at the way the surviving Death Eaters are being treated. We have become no better than them."

"Who cares? They deserve it," retorts George.

"What will you tell your children, George? That after the war and we could've had peace, but you all but destroyed the Death Eaters until they were less than people? Let's make peace. Extend an olive branch. Put aside this dark era," booms Kingsley.

"Yes. This is what must be done. Fred did not die for nothing. Or Tonks. Or Lupin. Or Dobby. Or Collin. Or Mad-Eye. Or the hundreds who have died stopping Voldemort," vowed Harry, who is clearly upset now, "They died not to stop them, but to create peace. So someday our children can be friends. So our children's children will know not of hate and death."

There is silence again. The assembled people look impressed at Harry's speech. Even George has nothing to say.

"So it is decided then? We will bury their bodies with respect. With families?" says Kingsley.

"Yes," says Hermione firmly, "To not give their loved ones a chance to see the bodies goes beyond torture. And I speak from experience."

George's eyes narrow a bit but he says nothing. Harry nods and says, "In the American Civil War the bodies of both sides were buried in the same place. Both sides should be buried at Hogwarts."

"Yes," says Molly softly, "That makes sense."

Kingsley stands up. "Very well. I will make preparations for a memorial service. I'll be in contact with all of you."

Everyone else nods and gets ready to leave. With a pop they all disappear to make sure that their plans are carried out.

Author's Note: I believe an explanation is needed. This morning when I read about the death of bin Laden and people were celebrating, I was a little upset. I think that that is completely wrong. I understand that people are happy that justice has been served, but is celebrating really the right way? After 9/11, people in the Middle East were doing the exact same thing we were doing. Celebrating. Cheering. And of course I also believe that death is never something to be celebrated.

I hope I don't sound like some heartless Death Eater, but this is something I believe in. If people are happy for the justice of the death of a loved one, why would you celebrate the death of another person, albeit how horrible that man was. Don't forget the other people who died in the attack of bin Laden's compound. Bin laden's own wife was used as a human shield. I don't hear/see anyone mourning her. I doubt she willingly sacrificed herself. All people talk about is the death of bin Laden, but no one mentions those others who were killed.

Oh well, that's all from me. Please review. I really want to know your views on the topic.


End file.
